1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates distance measuring devices and, particularly, to a parallax based distance measuring device.
2. Description of Related Art
Parallaxes can be used to determine distances. For example, two cameras can be employed to capture images of an object from different viewpoints. Then, the object is recognized and located in the images and thus the parallax and distance of the object can be calculated. The cameras are typically fixed relative to each other and have respective limited fields of view. However, the object must be present in both the fields of view of the cameras, otherwise, the object cannot be located in each of the images and thus the distance of the objected cannot be measured.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a distance measuring device which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.